


Kelpies, Rivers and Rain

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Riding naked on a kelpie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's spending the day with Smith, when Smith takes him to the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelpies, Rivers and Rain

The river passed lazily under the bridge, hedged in on both sides by the canal walls as it was. Will leaned on the railing, looking down at it. The mid-summer sun warmed his back and scalp, casting its warmth across everything. It was the kind of day that most people would go down to the river to swim, or play in the canals with the nereids. In fact, he was watching some kids down there now, having fun with what many considered the safer of the river fae.  
  
Smith leaned over the rail a bit farther, watching them a bit more intently. "We should go down there."  
  
Will eyed him. "Is it because you want to eat the people, or because you wanna play with the nereids?"  
  
He gave Will a flat look. "Not EVERYTHING I do is about eating people, you know." He pushed away from the rail, starting to walk. He heard the distinct sound of Will realizing he wasn't waiting and running after.  
  
"Sorry, I don't see you most of the day. The only thing I've ever really heard about is what you do in the back of your car." When he thought about it, there was far more that he knew about Trott, Ross, and Sips than he knew about Smith. As a kelpie, Smith's bridle was magic, turning into whatever he needed it to be. The keys could unlock and start any car, so every car in the city was his. And he liked to, as the Court all liked to eloquently call it, murderfuck people in the back of whatever car he happened to be in that day. And that about summed up all Will knew about Smith. "I don't even know what you look like as a horse..."  
  
They rounded a corner, taking the steps down to the canal. "A damn fine horse, that's what." He stopped at the bottom, taking his boots off. He'd pried the nails out by then, no longer clipclopping as he walked. He found he couldn't stay mad at Ross and Will. It'd been a silent joke, and a damn creative one.  
  
Will undid his own shoelaces, sitting down next to Smith in the shade cast by the underside of the bridge, feet dangling in the cooling water. One of the nereids swam up, smiling sweetly at the pair. From these particular water fae, the sweetness was genuine, the games nothing more than play and fun.  
  
Another nereid swam up, hugging one of Smith's legs. "Come play with us, kelpie! Surely you can beat us in a race!"  
  
Smith grinned, wagging a finger. "Oh no, I know better than to fall for THAT again! You cheat."  
  
The nereids both giggled, before the first one to swim up tugged on Will's leg. "Come play with us! Please? There's not enough people to go around!"  
  
Will laughed, kicking at the water a bit with his free leg. "I'd love to, but I'm not dressed to go swimming. Maybe another day..."  
  
The nereids pouted, then dove back into the water, swimming away. As they vanished from sight, hidden by the sunlight reflecting on the surface and the distortion of the water, Will leaned back on his hands. "So... You've raced them before?"  
  
"Yeah, years ago." Smith kicked at the water, looking at his feet through it. "Little scamps they are, they used their own water magic to get ahead. I decided I wouldn't race them after that. Plus it's kinda funny seeing a horse running down the canal..."  
  
Will bit back a laugh, then looked in the water. "Would you ever be willing to show me?"  
  
"What, me as a horse?"  
  
"Yeah. You just gotta promise you won't drown me or anything."  
  
Smith gave a snort. "Mate, I'm a kelpie, not a backahasten. I don't drown people like THAT." He crossed his arms, sitting up straighter. "I do it in the back of a car. Much more class! Besides..." He uncrossed his arms to jab Will in the side. "I promised the others I wouldn't kill you."  
  
"Good to know you refrain just because they asked..."  
  
He gave a shrug. "Well, that's the FIRST reason I won't kill you." He scratched at his cheek. "Kinda grown attached to me, too. Like a Sips I can actually bend over my bonnet." He broke out in a grin, not bothering to look over at the choked sputtering sound Will made.  
  
"Bend over your HOOD?!" He gaped incredulously at Smith, face colored red. "First you'd have to actually get in my pants!"  
  
Smith leaned in close, still grinning. "Oh, is that a challenge? I do like challenges, you know."  
  
Will leaned away, eyes narrowed. "I haven't exactly gotten a reason to LET you in my pants. Fae are all about debts and exchanges... You gotta give before you get!"  
  
Smith's eyes narrowed, mouth opening to retort.  
  
A nereid cut him off. "One-trick ponies need to learn new tricks!"  
  
He shot the nereid a glare. "Oh, sod off, nobody asked you!" He turned back to Will, only to see him grabbing his shoes. "Aw, Will!"  
  
"Gotta give to get, Smith!" He shot Smith a grin, then hurried up the stairs.  
  
Smith let out a huff, then grinned, getting up and grabbing his boots. Maybe a good chase would be worth it in the end.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
The sun was still high when Smith turned onto the motorway heading out of the city. Beside him, Will relaxed, a Slurpee in hand. "What's out here that's so interseting?"  
  
Smith shrugged in the driver's seat. "Oh, nothing much... I just like coming out this way now and then. Canal's nice and all, but there's no privacy to think." He reached over, grabbing his own Slurpee from the cup holder.  
  
They remained in silence as he pulled the car off the motorway, driving down winding country roads. Farms and houses flanked them, with the odd little neighborhood of small cottages with individual gardens. Will was reminded with a small bang of home, of having to come to the city because farm life just wasn't working out for him. He needed the city's presence in his life, and nothing could ever change that.  
  
Smith stopped in front of an old gate. The sign over it had once read something, but the words were long faded. They both got out, climbing over the rusted gate and walking down a path that led into the forest. The air under the old-growth canopy was much cooler, smelling of the earth and plants around them. Moss grew on living and fallen trunks alike, while mushrooms sprouted from some of the same trunks and the stumps they'd left behind. In some places, the very ground itself was covered in moss.  
  
The sound of flowing water grew louder. Smith walked across a fallen log, his arms out and steps steady. Will wobbled slightly as he followed, trying to not fall in the small stream under them. "Where exactly are we going?" His voice was all but swallowed by the forest around them, the peace and calm of it far more punctuated by the calls of birds in the trees above.  
  
"To the river. I like the peace it offers." Smith looked over his shoulder at Will. "Sometimes even kelpies need to get away from the city." He turned back around, picking his way along the path. Even in places that had been overgrown, he knew where to walk. The river soon came into view, rolling gently over rocks, a few spots pools of deep water. Smith found a log to sit on, simply staring at it.  
  
Standing behind him, Will admired the view. "This is beautiful." When Smith didn't respond, Will walked around the log and sat down next to him. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sound of the water passing over the rocks.  
  
Smith suddenly stood up, removing his shirt and boots. As he reached to undo his pants, he heard Will make a surprised sound. "What? You don't go swimming in the river in trousers! You have any idea how long jeans take to dry out?"  
  
Will could only shake his head, cover his eyes. "I really wasn't intent on seeing you naked!" He paused after he heard the pants hit the ground, then strained his ears. "Smith...?" The soft thump of hooves made him uncover his eyes, and he stared in amazement. It wasn't the Smith he knew standing in front of him, but a horse. A damn beautiful one, at that. The horse that stood before him, head high, glimmered in the sun like a copper penny. Even the mane and tail, falling in gentle curls, shone bright. "Holy shit you're beautiful."  
  
He swore even in horse form the kelpie was grinning. Smith turned, ears forward as he looked at Will, then his back, then back to Will.  
  
On one hand, he knew all the warnings about climbing on the backs of horses near ponds and rivers. On the other hand... Riding a kelpie helter-skelter down a river sounded like fun, especially when he knew the kelpie had promised to not kill him. Hesitation was abandoned as Will climbed on Smith's back, wrapping his hands tightly in his mane as Smith reared, letting out a playful snort before taking off down the river.  
  
Water splashed up around them as Smith crashed chest first into a deep spot. Will held his breath as they went under, before they surfaced again, Smith's hooves finding purchase on the rocks below. Eventually he turned around, heading back up river. It wasn't nearly as easy, but Smith reveled in the challenge, fighting the current as he fought the bindings of the other courts of the city. Will could do little more than hold on, thrilled with the ride.  
  
Back at the shore they'd entered the river at, Will climbed off, pulling his wet shirt away. He momentarily forgot that the horse he was on could assume a human form, caught up in pulling everything off to lay out in the sun.  
  
What else was Smith, but an opportunist?  
  
He delighted in the surprised sound Will made as he walked up and hugged him from behind. "You remember what you said about give and get, right?"  
  
"Now hold on-"  
  
"Nope, no backing out of this." He nipped Will's ear and neck, one hand trailing its way down his front. "I don't let just anybody hop on my back like that and live. And I think, what you owe me for that.."  
  
Will wrenched away, holding up a hand. "Unless you have lube hiding in your back pocket, that's the first no. The second is, we're on ROCKS!" He motioned around them. Too many were too jagged for his liking. "Unless YOU enjoy rocks up your ass, because I sure don't."  
  
"You are the whiniest prick I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Alright, fine. Back of the car, then." Smith went over and sat on the log. "But I'm holding you to it."  
  
"Fine, fine... I promise. Back of your car." He took a seat next to Smith, falling silent for a few minutes. After a few minutes, he pulled his legs up and crossed them, hands on his ankles. "You do realize I've had fun teasing you, right?"  
  
"You don't do this with Ross, do you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Smith turned, frowning. "Then why do you do it to me?"  
  
Will shrugged a bit, then offered him a grin that reflected just a bit on being around Trott. "Because I've discovered you being frustrated is damn funny, even though I know by the time I let you, my ass is probably gonna be black and blue."  
  
He gave a snort, stretching his long legs out. "In the back of a car? Not likely." Bracing his hands on the log, Smith grinned. "But I'll be leaving all kinds of bite marks and hand prints on you!"  
  
"You're all talk there, Smith, but can you deliver?"  
  
Smith leaned in closer. "Of course I can deliver."  
  
Will leaned back, pushing Smith away. "Preferably without water."  
  
He laughed as he moved back. "Yeah, I can do it without water." His gaze then turned to the river, watching it lazily make its way toward the city. Here the water was cleaner, less controlled. When the snow melted or it rained, the banks rose up to lap at the trees. Now that it was summer, it had settled back down, the illusion of being tame.  
  
As they listened to the sounds of the forest, Will picked up a rock and tossed it, watching it skip its way to the water. Soon a new sound reached their ears, as the sky began to darken. They looked up at the foreboding clouds, slowly rising in unison off the log.  
  
Will grabbed his clothes, still damp from the river, still watching the sky. "Think we can make it back to the car before the sky opens up?"  
  
"Maybe... Wanna race?"  
  
"I'm not racing a kelpie."  
  
Smith laughed, giving him a pat on the back, cradling his own clothes in his other arm. "Smart! But yeah, probably."  
  
Will chewed his lip a moment, then pointed. "How 'bout a wager? If we make it back before the rain hits, sex in the car and I throw in a blowjob."  
  
Smith's eyebrows went up as his eyes brightened. "That sounds like a two for one deal! And if it rains before we get back to the car?"  
  
He started walking. "You gotta wait a week for that sex." He grinned as Smith sputtered behind him, before he found additional clothes and shoes shoved into his arms.  
  
"We're doing this the fast way!"  
  
Will looked down at the clothes, then back up to find Smith waiting as a horse. "The things you'll do for a blowie!" The look he got made him laugh, before climbing on. "Giddyap!"  
  
Smith turned and gave him as scathing a glare as he could manage as a horse, giving a small buck before taking off, crashing through the trees. Leaves whipped at them both, as Will clung to his mane and back, body bent over their clothing in some vague attempt to keep it safe. He leaped over the stream with practiced ease, hooves thudding as they made contact with the ground. The wind tugged their hair, as well as the leaves, the surest signs of the coming summer rain storm.  
  
As the edge of the forest came into view, the field between the trees and the gate visible, Smith felt an elation that maybe, just maybe, they'd make it to the car before it rained. The first splatters of water on his face and neck told him otherwise. On his back, Will pressed his face into the increasingly wet mane, starting to laugh. "So close, Smith! You were so CLOSE!"  
  
Smith gave an angry snort, jumping over a log and kicking his back legs.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Will got as good a glare as Smith could give, focusing on not crashing. The forest opened and he raced across the grass, jumping the fence with a show of grace. Now he was just showing off. When he stopped by the car, sides heaving, Will slid off, giving his shoulder a pat. "Well, you still did a great job." He turned and opened the back door, shoving their now-wet clothes in.  
  
Smith crossed his arms, in human form again, as he walked around the car. "This close, I was THIS close to getting a blowie AND sex!" He opened the door and got in, pouting like a child denied sweets.  
  
Climbing in beside him, Will gave him a pat on the leg. "A for effort, at least." He paused, then looked down. "Are we really driving back naked?"  
  
Smith opened his mouth, then closed it, before reaching in the back. "Wet pants are better than no pants when police are concerned."  
  
"I'm gonna chafe so much..."  
  
"You and me both, mate."  
  
Will wiggled into his pants, then shifted uncomfortably in them. "This is so UNCOMFORTABLE!"  
  
Wiggling into his own pants, Smith grimaced. "I'm in JEANS, imagine how I'M feeling!"  
  
Shuddering from the way the fabric clung to him, in a most uncomfortable way, Will looked over at Smith. "Tell you what, I'll give you that blowie when when we get home.. Provided we can manage to get these off."  
  
Once again, Smith perked up. "Looking forward to it!" He put the car in gear, heading for the motorway back to the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to actually do the "Sex in the back of the car" thing... Then I chickened out -Puts paper bag on head-


End file.
